


Hearts, Minds, Souls, Bodies.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: - Not Real. <br/>Description: - Karen’s husband is a nasty, jealous man… <br/>A/N: Attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts, Minds, Souls, Bodies.

Erin Boag sat alone in the dressing area, she’d removed her dress and changed into her street clothes. She had removed the extra make-up applied earlier and now she was re-packing her spare make-up remover into her bag. She turned when she heard sobbing… someone was still here…she knew most had left but she hadn’t seen Karen leave… her mind instantly replayed the argument she’d seen between Karen and her husband… she approached the changing cubicle slowly, knocking on the door. “Karen?”

“Who is it?” Karen’s voice shook, she was clearly upset. 

“Me…Erin…C’mon out sweetie…” Erin coaxed, her browny-blue eyes shining as she brushed her dark brown hair back and waited for Karen to come out. She smiled gently when Karen opened the door, she opened her arms allowing Karen in. She could feel Karen shivering and she could see clear cuts and bruises on Karen’s arms alongside a clear hand-shaped mark on Karen’s neck… she was pretty sure she knew what she’d find on Karen’s legs and torso if she’d bother looking… she also knew what must have happened to leave her with the marks. She didn’t speak about it, simply held Karen and let her cry. She looked up when the husband entered, moving to protect Karen, instinct taking control. The man glared at her, then at Karen, throwing a roll of divorce papers on the table before leaving. Karen smiled slightly, sadly, then re-buried her head into Erin’s shoulder, closing her bright brown eyes and sighing. Erin smiled slightly, running a gentle hand through Karen’s dark brown-black hair. She loved Karen dearly, not just as a friend, as more. The two were very close, both she and Karen had joked that they fit together not just as minds but as bodies, hearts and souls.


End file.
